


So You Can Brawl

by ValmureEld



Series: Team Succeed or Die Trying [4]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bar Fight, Brawling, Gen, Sass, Team as Family, Teamwork, defending each others honor, don't insult Alucard's mother it's all downhill from there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValmureEld/pseuds/ValmureEld
Summary: The trio are trying to take a quiet evening in a rural pub. The locals don't like Alucard's shiny clothing, Trevor's crest, or Sypha's attitude. Brawls just happen sometimes, okay?Also known as, my friend wanted to see Alucard actually get into a bar fight.





	So You Can Brawl

**Author's Note:**

> *banging pots and pans together* I'm back because I'm trash and my headcannons for Trevor are eating me alive. 
> 
> Writing purely on Netflix cannon and my own invasive imagination. Very mild warning for a sleezebag saying lewd, threatening things to Sypha in case that's triggering for anybody.

“Shove over, your highness. Some of us have had a long day.” 

Alucard raised an eyebrow at the smelly farm hand demanding his stool, turning around and lifting his head, his gold hair slipping like silk across his coat. “There are many other stools, friend,” he said evenly, leaning his elbow on the bar and making no move to get up. “My friends and I are sitting here. I am certain the owner would be delighted to serve you at the other end.” 

The man colored, clearly already slightly intoxicated on his own bravado. His lip curled and he pointed at Alucard's chest, his teeth on edge. “Look, you womanly mongrel, you don't belong in this bar to begin with. You're a foreigner, and you're some kind of upperclass dung. Nobody who worked for their bread has a shirt that white or hands that clean.” He spat, glaring. “Your kind makes me sick.”

“Clearly, but not sick enough to back up a few feet,” Alucard said dryly, brushing off his shirt where the man had touched it. “I've every right to be here, and I've done you no harm. Let's keep it that way, shall we?”

“Done me no harm! I've worked my whole life under the heel of monsters just like you!” 

Trevor snorted into his drink but the man was yelling too loudly to notice. Sypha shot Trevor a warning look and the hunter shrugged. “Sorry it's just too ironic I couldn't help myself,” he whispered on the other side of his beer mug. 

Alucard stood slowly, straightening up and settling his hand on his sword like he was simply resting it there. “You do not know me or where I hail from,” he said quietly. “Your bias blinds you.”

“And you, you son of a whore are just as--” 

The man didn't get any farther because Trevor had punched him. Alucard stood there, blinking once, glancing over at his companion. Trevor was cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders, shaking out the hand he'd used to knock the man quite literally, off his feet. 

“What?” Trevor said, shrugging as the man dribbled blood and curse words onto the floor as he worked to get up. “He insulted your mother.”

Alucard's expression didn't change at first, but then the smallest of smiles touched the corner of his lips and his eyes. “Belmont I--” 

“Belmont, huh!” the man snarled, flailing as he got up and three others joined him, looking just as angry. “I should have known. TWO royal overlords taking over our humble shelter. When did you crawl out of the mud? Thought your whole miserable family was dead and good riddance!” 

Trevor flushed and Alucard's expression changed sharply, but before either man could retort or get in a hit Sypha was on her feet and had kicked the man's leg right out from under him. She stepped on his chest and put her hands on her hips, leaning over him. “The house of the Belmonts has done more to serve you and your people than you can ever hope to understand. You will show their sole remaining heir the respect he most certainly deserves. He's nearly given his life for your ungrateful carcass at least a dozen times in just the recent months.” She narrowed her eyes and the whole bar let her, because nobody had yet got past the shock of a woman suddenly making herself so very known. “You disgust me. Insulting a family that has been put to rest in your defense.” 

“And you're an aberration, you cross-dressing nomad!” another man shouted, pointing a shaking finger at Sypha. “You speakers are no better. You defile God's law by dressing so.” He waved a hand in disgust at her wardrobe. “Your hair cut like a two-penny whore that had lice, your robes obscene. They're for men you have no right--”

That's when Alucard punched him. 

Trevor looked impressed and he whistled, slow clapping. “So you can fight like a man.”

“Please, a lack of decorum is not becoming of a man,” Alucard said, glancing at his knuckles and carding his hair back to rest over his shoulders. “But I am not fighting men, so why should I be concerned with class?” he added, looking down at the man disdainfully.

Sypha's angry expression popped into one of surprise that slowly morphed into a satisfied delight, and she stepped over the man she'd dropped to look down at the one Alucard had. “Would you care to keep voicing your ignorance or have we made our point?” 

“Oh all three of you have made your purpose very clear. Hope they're paying you well, sweetheart, because I'll screw you so hard nobody will ever want you again,” the third man growled, tugging lewdly at his crotch. Sypha's expression darkened, her hands coming up. Instead of fire, she closed them into fists. “Try it.” 

There was a beat of silence before an all out brawl broke out. The rest of the bar had gotten involved at this point, and Alucard slipped his coat off, draping it across the bar with an air of resigned formailty. He hit his first man so hard teeth scattered in two directions. 

Trevor was instantly in his element, side-stepping and knocking over men twice his size, and Sypha danced between them, taking hits far less often than she landed them. She didn't bother with her magic, Trevor with his whip, or Alucard with his sword. They seemed to have all silently agreed that these thugs just weren't worth it. 

Someone broke a chair across Alucard's back and he bared his teeth, winning the headbutt with a sound thud of the man's body hitting the floor. Trevor hadn't been drinking as much as it appeared so four guys had black eyes before anyone even managed to touch him. Sypha hit much harder than anyone, including Trevor, anticipated, and the fight was over with the three of them standing victor and breathing hard in less than ten minutes. The owner had fled a while ago. Broken beer mugs, splintered furniture, and a slosh of beer mixed with bread and soup was everywhere. 

Sypha spat next to the man who'd threatened her and nodded decisively, stepping over groaning bodies on the way out the door. She hiked her robes up to avoid dragging them through the muck. Alucard left a purse on the counter and delicately took his coat and followed. Trevor wiped blood off his mouth and snorted, swishing his cloak onto his shoulders and leaving last. He didn't bother to shut the door. It was warped on the hinges from where Alucard had shoved three men at once into it. 

They were all outside when Sypha started laughing. Trevor followed and Alucard smiled, his eyes crinkling as he snorted and buried his head in his hand, a silent chuckle shaking his shoulders. 

“I have not been in a fight like that in a very, very long time,” Sypha said at last, shaking her hand out. “My knuckles are stinging quite soundly.”

“Let me?” Alucard said, taking her hand and pulling a bandage out of his coat to wrap it.

“Oh leave it, trophy of the fight,” Trevor said, grinning and knocking Sypha's shoulder with his own. “You did splendid.” 

“We don't need it getting infected,” Alucard reasoned, finishing the wrapping. He was still smiling though, and his companions had never seen him looking so light. 

Trevor rolled his eyes. “Fine, do what you must but that was needed. I never thought I'd see you just, let loose like that, vampire.”

“I didn't, not really or they would have been dead. But I accept the compliment,” Alucard said slyly, smiling at Trevor over his shoulder. “It was an honor brawling with both of you.”

Trevor laughed, and they started down the road. “The pleasure was all mine.”


End file.
